


Take it Back to my Basement

by torncorpse



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torncorpse/pseuds/torncorpse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Danny's in a sulk, Steve's coercing him out of it the best way he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take it Back to my Basement

It started in the car, and then steadily deteriorated until Danny was just thrumming with contained rage. By the time Steve pulled them up at the house the rage had filtered away into resignation and dejection. It bothered Steve, the way Rachel twisted Danny up in knots, the way she played him so easily with threats of not seeing Grace and then treated him like a pet with rewards of more time. Danny always got so worked up on the phone; the wild hand motions, the gritted teeth, the constant nearly-not-quite smashing of the phone. And then the spiral down of adrenaline that caused the sag in his shoulders and the drag of his feet and Steve hated seeing it.

"You want some steak?"

"'m not hungry, babe." Danny just strips off his tie, his badge and gun being placed on their spot on the table by the wall, shoes kicked off haphazardly and Danny dragging himself upstairs. Steve waits five minutes before he hears the shower and then busies himself with locking up downstairs.

He knows that Danny is going to be in a hellish mood in the morning, he'll be quiet all night and moping all morning and then a total asshole the afternoon. Because Rachel is taking Grace to San Diego for two weeks, which means Danny misses his weekend and doesn't get to see his daughter for a fortnight. So not only is Danny irritated with Rachel, but he's sulking over missing his Grace time. Steve really isn't okay with it.

Giving Danny another ten minutes after the water shuts off, Steve leaves his own boots, gun and badge downstairs, setting the alarm before taking the stairs two at a time and moving into the bedroom, finding Danny sprawled out over the bed. The towel is wrapped around Danny's waist, but the Detective in question is simply lying across the spread, eyes closed and arms folded over his face. Steve doesn't bother saying anything as he crosses the room, leaning down to press his fists either side of Danny's hips and lowering to press a kiss over Danny's heart.

Stirring slightly, Danny sighs and pulls his arms away from his face, "Steve, babe, I'm really not-"

"Shh, just stay there." Peeling the towel away, Steve doesn't expect Danny to be hard; it's been an exhausting day, they've been all over the island, busted three meth-labs to get one guy and then Danny had Rachel to deal with. Steve doesn't expect it to be one of those nights where they're already worked up and clawing for each other, but slow and steady is just as much of a turn on. Steve decides to take his time, to ease Danny out of the snit he'll be in, to coax him along. He's not really one for using sex as a tactic, but Danny needs it more than he knows, more than he'll admit, and Steve isn't about to put up with Danny's mood tomorrow because Rachel was being herself again.

It starts at Danny's hip, soft kisses and nips, hands trailing along Danny's sides, Steve's fingers knowing the pressure to use, where to touch, when to tease. Mapping out Danny's body, his responses, it turned into the thrilling sort of past time that Steve never tires of. Knowing every inch of Danny's body works in Steve's favour. Because he feels Danny's pulse start to pick up, the stirrings of arousal and interest, even if Danny has moved -just like Steve said- still lying there with just his hands over his eyes now.

A less secure man would worry that Danny had fallen asleep, but the small hitch of hips as Steve bites just lightly on the curve of Danny's thigh tells Steve that everything is going to plan, "Seriously, Steve, what the hell are you playing at?"

"Helping you relax." Stroking his hands down Danny's legs, smoothing out against the muscles, stroking back up and then repeating, Steve can already feel the muscles in Danny's legs relaxing. Nudging Danny's legs apart, settling between his thighs, Steve moves to stroke over Danny's stomach.

"Steven,"

"Just relax." There's a huff of annoyance, but Danny stops talking, and Steve carries on. Inching up Danny's stomach, teeth scratching lightly over his ribs on the left side, fingers skirting against them on the right, getting a slight squirm out of Danny but nothing more. As Steve reaches Danny's collarbone, Danny's legs are spread around Steve's hips and his cock has taken a definite interest in the proceedings. It doesn't speed Steve up at all; nipping a small mark into the base of Danny's throat, hands sliding up Danny's arms, stroking the curve of his elbow, along his forearm to wrap his hands around Danny's wrists, slowly pulling Danny's arms away from his face.

Holding Danny's arms to the side, Steve mouths up Danny's throat, smirking at the way Danny extends his throat, tilting his head back for Steve, before they both just shift and Steve's mouth closes over Danny's. Steve keeps Danny from moving his hands, pressing his weight down on Danny's wrists and keeping him in place, kissing long and slow; licking into Danny's mouth, coaxing him into the teasing touches, the focus and single mindedness that Steve pours into the one lock of their lips.

Steve breaks back when Danny's hips arch up, pressing into Steve's covered erection and creating some much needed friction. "Thought you weren't in the mood." Steve's comment is slightly muffled against Danny's jaw, breathing a little harsh as Danny repeats the motion with his hips.

"Some asshole worked me up," and while there is that needy tone in Danny's voice, there's the underlying annoyance there too, one that isn't the usual sexual frustration, "so blow me or fuck off and let me sleep."

"Got better plans, Danno." Steve has to let go of Danny's wrists, but he gives them a tight squeeze before doing so, "Stay put, baby." And normally, Danny would fight him on it, they'd have a little battle over control, they'd work themselves up just for it to taste sweeter. But this time Danny doesn't, he sighs again, swallowing down and staring at the ceiling, but staying exactly as Steve left him. It sends a thrill down Steve's spine to see it, that Danny wilfully does as Steve says, no restraints needed.

It's a method of reward to slide back down Danny's body, slowly sliding his mouth over Danny's cock, enjoying the low groan from the top of the bed and the way Danny barely manages to keep his hips still. Steve doesn't always tease, least of all when they're both hard and ready, but he makes a point on keeping things light; tongue teasing over the tip, just shy of enough suction, slowing things down to ridiculous levels.

Pulling back, Steve ignored Danny's whine of protest, licking a stripe along the underside of Danny's cock, hands cupping at Danny's balls while a finger pressed just lightly at the soft, sensitive skin just behind. "C'mon Danno, you in the mood?" Danny bit his lower lip into his mouth, tongue darting out just slightly to wet his lips, his fists curling in the sheets. Steve pressed a little harder, finger nudging back and forth over Danny's perineum.

"Fuck sake, you are an ass." Danny's hips jerk up again, getting a smirk from Steve, even as he reaches to the bedside table for the lube. "Are you seriously still fully clothed? What the hell is the matter with you? Shirtless at the drop of a hat except where nudity is expected and encouraged. Swear to- _Christ_."

"You are a touch too coherent," Danny's only response is a low groan, Steve having slicked a finger and slid in without preamble. Bending to bite at Danny's hip, Steve presses in deep, crooking his finger lightly to stroke along each of Danny's nerves, slowly pressing right back in. Danny hisses and jerks when Steve catches his prostate, one hand moving from the bedsheets to Steve's shoulder before Steve presses it back down. "That's it, c'mon," Steve slides a second finger in, earning a soft whine this time before there's a gasp as both fingers press in as deep as Steve can go. He's sorely tempted to see how far he can go, to see how much Danny will take, but he has to shelve the idea for another time.

"Fucking-" Danny actually whimpers as Steve presses a third finger in, almost not enough lube but just making it. Any ease there had been in Danny's muscles is long gone, his body gone whipcord tight as he presses back against Steve's hand and struggles to keep himself from moving. Steve can barely take more of it. "Steve, please, fuck," it was really all it took to push Steve that last little bit.

Pulling his hand free, Steve pushed his cargo pants off his hips, tugging his t-shirt over his head and tossing both to the floor. Danny shifted up the bed, sitting up to pull Steve over him and pressing up for a kiss. Grabbing the lube with one hand, Steve pulls back to shift away when Danny's hand tightens on Steve's bicep, "I just need-"

"Would you just fuck me already?"

"I don't have-"

"Steve, I swear to God," Steve's breath leaves him in a gasp, even as he nods and slicks himself quickly, spreading Danny's legs around him, Danny shoving a pillow under his hips and then Steve sliding home with a low groan. There's slick heat and the tight grip of Danny around him and it takes him a moment to just stay put, keeping a tight reign on his control. "You're killing me here." Danny flexes his hips just a touch, changing the angle and sending a jolt along Steve's spine.

"So damn pushy." The pace starts out slow, careful withdrawal and the slow slide back in, their position not nearly the best for depth, but leaning forward on his elbows, Steve could press his forehead against Danny's, feeling the breath against his cheek as Danny gasped. Hooking Danny's knee over his elbow, Steve titled his hips for a different angle, upping the pace slightly and pressing in with more force, catching Danny's hand with his free hand and pressing it into the mattress as Danny moved to grasp his own cock. "Not yet, just, fuck, not yet."

There's a shaky nod, Danny's wrist straining under Steve's grip, Danny biting on his lip to the point where Steve knows it must hurt, but Danny doesn't struggle out of the hold. The pace turns frantic, and Steve can feel Danny clench around him. His thrusts lose rhythm, just jerky thrusts and Steve's head bows to rest on Danny's shoulder as he takes Danny's cock in hand and strokes, firm and tight and to a completely offset rhythm. Danny's body goes tight just seconds before Steve feels his own release, Danny spilling between them and Steve inside Danny, getting a soft whimper.

Their heartbeats thump in Steve's ears, he can feel Danny's pulse beat against the artery in his throat, feel Danny's warm breath against his ear. "Out of curiosity," Danny's voice is suitably shaky, a little scratchy and that rough accent thicker with tiredness and satisfaction, "when I say I'm not in the mood, what the hell are you hearing?"

Steven just chuckles against Danny's throat, slowly pulling away and reaching for his own shirt to clean them up. He's ready to fall asleep, pressed to Danny's side, soaking up the heat. But Danny is shifting from the bed, completely ruining Steve's afterglow. "Where are you going?"

"To get a heat pack for my knee, you animal. I swear, it is ten kinds of stiff. You get to change the sheets." Danny tosses his towel at Steve's head as he walks stiffly from the room and into the bathroom for the heat pack, Steve just smirking at the stiffness because it isn't all from the knee injury.

He figures it's easier to just change the sheets quickly rather than listen to Danny bitch through the night, that way, they can just sleep and save the bitching for tomorrow.


End file.
